


you are my future (you are my sunshine)

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [76]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: She stands alone on the Pont des Arts.Rain pours down all around her. It hits her shoulders, drips down her back, makes her hair slick with moisture, and she lets it. Marinette simply stands there. She gazes at the waters of the Seine, watching as the water droplets hit the river’s surface and ripple outwards.Like a simple lie told, the rain droplets fall onto the water. It ripples outwards, like the sheer weight of its consequences. Where no one else can reach it; where it is no longer in control.Just like the way their relationship had started.And just like the way it looks like it’s going to end.---Or, Adrien and Marinette find that fake dating has its consequences.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Oneshots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 30
Kudos: 160





	you are my future (you are my sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanj_sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/gifts).



> For Sanj!! This is originally something I started writing for you as a birthday present, but I suppose it’s way too late to call this a birthday present now, haha. I love and appreciate you so, _so_ much. Thank you for always being so caring, kind, and most of all, thank you for being such a wonderful friend <3
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song [Future](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa98udx3O_o) by Red Velvet, but I also looped [Naked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXyLdg4mJxo) by James Arthur and [drivers license](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmDBbnmKpqQ) by Olivia Rodrigo while writing this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

She stands alone on the Pont des Arts.

Rain pours down all around her. It hits her shoulders, drips down her back, makes her hair slick with moisture, and she lets it. Marinette simply stands there. She gazes at the waters of the Seine, watching as the water droplets hit the river’s surface and ripple outwards.

Like a simple lie told, the rain droplets fall onto the water. It ripples outwards, like the sheer weight of its consequences. Where no one else can reach it; where it is no longer in control.

Just like the way their relationship had started.

And just like the way it looks like it’s going to end.

Adrien stands several meters away, staring at the place where Marinette is. She’s facing away from him; he can’t see her face, but he can already imagine the emotions that are running through her head. The anger, the disappointment. . . .

But most of all, the hurt.

He can’t begin to imagine what she must feel about him now. He wants nothing more than to run up to her, to wrap his arms around her, to confess, to tell her over and over again how _sorry_ he is. If he’d _known_ it would hurt her in this way, never would’ve proposed it in the first place.

Adrien wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t want anything to do with him ever again.

They’d started this relationship for mutual benefits. Marinette’s always been busy with her own work, and yet, she’s had many people bugging her about her relationship status. With the defeat of Hawk Moth several months ago, Adrien no longer has to date models that would benefit the company—not that he’s ever dated anyone else, anyways, however, the fact that he’s no longer under his father’s thumb has been a breath of fresh air.

And yet, that has seemed to have given some of his fans an “opening”, and a hope that perhaps they, too, would have a chance with him someday.

But all it had taken was one afternoon with some crazy fans, a riled up Marinette, and a panicked Adrien blurting out to his fans that he’s dating his best friend, for that hope to be shut down.

It had been entirely selfish of him to propose a fake relationship, he knows. Yet at the time, it had seemed like a good idea. It helps them both; no more people getting on their backs about dating, or him having to stumble over his words everytime someone asks him if he loves Marinette.

(In hindsight, Adrien realizes, he probably should’ve thought through that last part earlier. But it’s too late for that now.)

The relationship has helped them both. Marinette and Adrien already know each other, after all. They’ve known each other for years, and they complete each other. Even if Marinette never sees him the way he sees her, it would be okay so long as he’s able to stay by her side.

That had been his mindset as they sat down together, writing up a set of rules. It has been his mindset as they navigated the past few months in this relationship. It has been his mindset as he and Marinette talked about possibly getting engaged, it has been his mindset as he’s been setting up a plan for him to propose.

Because they trust each other with their lives. Because they _know_ each other, and they could spend the rest of their lives with each other, even if Marinette will never see him the same way he sees her.

And, when he proposes the idea, Marinette doesn’t seem to mind. She simply nods and tells him it’s a good idea.

So Adrien plans, picks a date, tells Alya and Nino, and gets ready for the day to come. This would be _perfect._

But now he stands in the rain, knowing two hearts that have been broken. A ring rests in his palm; an umbrella lays abandoned off to the side. There’s only one thought running through his mind as he watches her from a few meters away.

Did he really ever know Marinette at all?

* * *

Adrien had thought it was going perfectly.

It _had_ been going well. He was going to propose, Marinette was going to act surprised and accept. They would announce it to the public. It would be perfect. It would be a facade, in the end, but it would be perfect and it would _work._

It didn’t matter that she didn’t actually have feelings for him. They’d gone into this as friends, and they would continue that, regardless of his own feelings.

They were so, _so_ close. They were on a secluded rooftop that overlooked one of the many pretty parks in Paris. Adrien had already set up a camera to film the occasion. Everything was set up, planned precisely. The only thing that was unplanned was the weather; the sky was gray, but Adrien was confident it would not rain.

Marinette had spent ages planning what would happen today, and they were both sure no one would suspect a thing. It would be fine. It would go well.

And it did.

For a while, at least, it did. The two of them exchanged pleasantries over dinner, watching as the sun began to set. It was nice to simply spend some quality time with Marinette. Adrien found himself not wanting the moment to end; if he could, he would love for them to stay here forever, away from the other all of their other troubles and worries.

Looking at the way she grinned at him as he told her this, Adrien wondered if Marinette felt the same way, too.

“It would be nice,” Marinette said with a laugh, reaching over to lace her fingers with his. “I wouldn’t mind.”

It was just an act, he knew that. For the camera. For the public.

But would it be wrong to wish it wasn’t?

“I wouldn’t mind, either,” Adrien said with a smile. “And, well, actually. . . .”

That was his cue.

He would start to take out the ring, and begin reciting his already thought-out words. He’d present the jewel to Marinette, asking her to marry him. She’d say yes. He’d slip the ring on her finger. Their plan would have succeeded, and they would continue to play out this act. To play out this story. To play out this lie.

_Lie._

It was a lie, in the end. He knew that. It would hurt him more than it helped in the long run. But if it meant spending the rest of his life with Marinette, if it meant being in a mutually beneficial relationship even if she didn’t love him back. . . .

That was all that mattered, right?

_It’s selfish._

_It’s a lie._

But he ignored the thoughts and continued.

Maybe that was why in the end, during the moment Adrien began taking out the ring and was ready to recite his planned out words, that someone else barged in. Maybe that was why he and Marinette jumped in surprise, turning towards the door of the rooftop in shock, watching as someone familiar stalked over to them after having slammed the door shut.

Maybe that was why she walked up to them, staring at the both of them with more fire in her gaze that Adrien had ever seen before.

She stood still and silent in front of them. Adrien felt her gaze flicker towards his hand, where the ring already rested. He tensed.

_What is she doing here?_

“Alya,” Marinette began, “what—”

“I know.”

Adrien felt himself go pale. From across the table, he saw Marinette let out a soft gasp.

That was all she said.

_Know._

Alya’s words were terrifying.

_Know what?_

Adrien lifted his head to meet her gaze. Alya was looking at them with some sort of anger, yet her expression was also laced with something softer—sadness or pity or disappointment, Adrien couldn’t tell, but her gaze was fierce and piercing all at once. She watched them with emotions he’d never really seen from her before, and yet. . . .

_I know._

But what?

It was the question that ran through Adrien’s mind, and, as he looked over to Marinette, it was clear she felt the same thing. They both shared a glance that spoke volumes. Neither of them knew exactly what exactly Alya was referring to; however, as Adrien mulled over the current situation they were in, and exactly how they’d come to be in this moment, he realized he could make a few guesses.

_Oh, no._

Marinette was the first to break the silence. “Alya,” she said, turning towards her friend, “know what?”

Alya looked down at her friend, and now, Adrien could clearly read the softening expression on her face.

_Pity._

“Marinette, I want you to answer something honestly for me.”

Marinette stiffened. “Oh?”

Adrien’s heart pounded. He felt himself clench the ring tightly in his fist as he waited for what Alya had to say.

_It isn’t going to be bad._

_She can’t have possibly figured it out._

_It’ll be okay, it’ll be fine, you and Marinette—_

“You aren’t actually in a relationship with Adrien, are you?”

_Oh._

His fist squeezed the ring tighter, feeling the sharp edges prick against his skin.

Marinette threw a desperate glance in his direction. Her eyes were wide open in shock, seeming to be equally in disbelief as he was.

“W-What?”

_This is over._

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Alya said, almost begging. It was as if all the anger from earlier had evaporated; she gazed at her best friend pleadingly, as if hoping that this wasn’t true, as if hoping that perhaps she’d made the wrong assumption, come to the wrong conclusion, hoping and hoping that she was _wrong_ about what she’d just said—

_Tell me I’m wrong._

Adrien’s heart clenched.

But no one could.

“I. . . .” Marinette trailed off and ducked her head in what looked like shame.

Months and months of planning, months and months of telling each other that this would work, months and months of hiding the truth from their family and friends, months and months of living this lie. . . .

It had all crumbled.

_This can’t be happening._

If Alya had held onto any sense of hope before this, all of it was lost when neither of them responded. She took a step back from the table, looking deflated.

“So I’m right, aren’t I.”

It wasn’t even a question.

Adrien swallowed. “Alya—”

“When were you going to tell us? I had to find out _myself,”_ Alya said angrily, having regained her sense of anger. She was clearly hurt. “And _how_ did I find out? Through my own observations! With the two of you slipping up! The only reason I even _decided_ to look in the first place was because the two of you slipped up last week!”

_It’s over._

He hardly dared to breathe. Adrien’s palms were suddenly sweaty, and he felt panic beginning to set in.

It was over because the two of them had tried so, _so_ hard not to slip up. Not to let anyone find out.

But now, it was over.

And the fact that Marinette didn’t have feelings for him made this permanent.

Alya was reasonably angry.

Adrien knew this. He felt guilt and shame rise up within him at just the thought of what they’d been doing during these past couple of months. And yet. . . .

He suddenly recalled the conversations he’d had with Marinette about this. They’d both told each other they didn’t have to go through with an engagement, and that they could end their relationship and pursue relationships with other people that they loved. That they didn’t have to continue doing this.

“But I don’t know if I’ll ever find anyone else like you,” Marinette had murmured when the two of them had reached their boiling point in the conversation.

Adrien had been surprised. He’d turned in her direction, ready to ask her what that had been about—to ask if it possibly meant what he hoped—but she’d already turned away.

That night, he’d been too scared to ask her what she’d truly meant.

Adrien took a deep breath, letting his thoughts wander back into the present moment as he stood up from his chair.

“Alya, I. . . .” he paused, struggling to find the right words. “I’m so sorry you had to find out this way. But there’s a reason—”

“What reason?” Alya demanded. “A reason for you two being fake dating? Of course there’s one! I could care less about that, and I already have a few guesses, anyways.” She shook her head. “But instead of what, dating for a little while for whatever reason and then breaking up, I instead hear news of the two of you getting engaged? As if you were going to go deeper into this mess?”

“I—”

“You two are playing with each other’s feelings! Is this all a joke?”

_Playing with each other’s. . . .?_

_Oh._

And suddenly, Adrien understood.

She was just playing the part of a worried friend. She was being protective of Marinette, to make sure she didn’t get hurt. Which was fine, but. . . .

“Alya,” Adrien said, his heart heavy, “you’re mistaken.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And where exactly did I make a mistake?”

_I don’t have feelings for Marinette._

The lie ate him up inside. He’d articulated the point in his head so many times; it was the lie that had manifested in his mind for so long, he’d almost come to believe it.

_I don’t have feelings for Marinette, and she doesn’t have feelings for me, either._

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat.

Marinette turned her head to look at him. She seemed to be holding her breath, waiting for him to speak.

Adrien felt so, _so_ bad for putting her into this position. It was all his fault that they were here in the first place. It was his fault that they had to lie, it was his fault that she now had to face Alya’s wrath. All because he’d been selfish about wanting a relationship with her. All because he hadn’t been honest.

And he had been selfish; that much was clear to him. He’d been in love with Marinette for years now. He’d taken advantage of her trust by being in this relationship.

He felt himself painfully close his eyes, slowly bringing himself back to a point where he could speak coherently.

“Alya, you’re mistaken,” he said quietly, “because. . . .”

“Because what?”

The atmosphere was tense—Marinette was looking anywhere but him; meanwhile, Alya’s gaze was directed straight at him, daring him to say what was on his mind.

_You love her._

_But she doesn’t love you._

It was all he had to say, all he had to articulate.

_You love her, she doesn’t love you, you love her, she doesn’t love you, you love her, but she—_

“Because we don’t actually have feelings for each other.”

_—doesn’t love you._

He’d finally said it.

And there was only silence.

Alya simply stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression. He didn’t dare look over at Marinette; he didn’t want to see her reaction. He didn’t _want_ to see her nodding her head, or retaliating that his statement was true, when it wasn’t, it wasn’t, it _wasn’t—_

“Are you kidding me?” Alya demanded once she’d gotten her thoughts together. “Do you really believe that?”

For a second, Adrien felt his heart jolt at the possibility of Alya having possibly figured him out. “Alya—”

“Are you really expecting me to believe that you don’t know Marinette does have feelings for you? She’s been in love with you since the day you first met!”

Wait.

_What?_

At those words, Marinette, after having stayed silent for so long, finally jumped out of her seat and whirled towards her best friend.

“Alya!” she hissed, “what are you _doing?”_

“What? Are you going to deny it?”

“I—”

“You’re hurting yourselves! You’ve been in love with him for years, and when I finally thought you were dating because you told him about your feelings—”

“But he doesn’t have feelings for me,” she snapped.

“You don’t know—”

“He just said so!” Marinette glared at her, her chest heaving as she let out a shaky breath.

_What?_

The words of the conversation that had just happened sunk in, and suddenly, it hit him.

_Marinette’s been in love with you since the day you first met._

But no, that couldn’t be true, right? That _wasn’t_ true, because then it meant. . . . because then that would mean. . . .

Had this whole relationship really been for _nothing?_

All Adrien could do was stare agape, inhaling sharply. At the noise, both of them jumped, suddenly realizing he was still there.

In an instant, Marinette’s face crumbled in what seemed to be shame. “Forget it,” she mumbled, storming towards the door of the rooftop.

Adrien stood there, frozen.

A single crack of thunder rang through the air. He winced and looked up at the sky in surprise. With everything that had been happening, he hadn’t realized the clouds had only continued to get darker.

“Wait,” Alya yelled, snapping out of her stupor, “Marinette—”

But the door slammed shut, and suddenly, they were alone on the rooftop.

Another crack of thunder befell the air.

He stared at the ring resting in his palm.

_Marinette’s been in love with you since the day you first met._

It started to pour.

And all Adrien could do was stand there as the rain fell and wiped away the moment, stand there as the canvas was painted anew.

_It’s done._

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Alya mumbled, ignoring the rain that had begun falling around them. She let out a sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It doesn’t matter now, I suppose. I’ll apologize to her later.”

_It’s all over._

“But you should go talk to her.”

Adrien looked up in surprise. _“Me?”_

“Yes, you! Who else are you in love with?” Alya turned her gaze on him and raised her eyebrows. “Unless you _weren’t_ lying and actually don’t have feelings for her?”

_No._

He was done with the lies. He was done having to hide the truth.

Everything that had happened in the past hour finally sunk in, and Adrien was left nothing but the ring in his hand and his thoughts.

He loved her with his entire being. Marinette was _Ladybug._ She was the girl he’d loved since the moment they’d met. Thinking about her made him laugh, smile, and cry at the same time, because she’d _always_ been by his side. At his lowest moments, she’s always been there. During his most joyous memories, she’d been there. She supported him, cared for him, and never failed to make him feel loved. Marinette was his rock, the yin to his yang, the love of his life.

And if what he’d heard was true. . . .

“Alya,” Adrien asked quietly, squeezing the ring in his hand, “does Marinette really love me?”

Alya smiled softly at him. “Of course she does, you idiot.”

_Maybe it isn’t over, after all._

And that was all he needed to hear as he turned on his heel and ran towards the door.

* * *

But Adrien doesn’t know what to do.

Marinette doesn’t realize he’s there. He can’t imagine what she _would_ do if she realized he was there. Maybe yesterday, she would’ve grinned, run up to him, and perhaps planted a kiss on his cheek like their written rules told them to do in public. Maybe he would’ve kissed her back, maybe even playfully planted a kiss on her knuckles.

Only there aren’t people around where they’re standing. They no longer need to hold up their facade.

The rain falls, like a simple lie told, like the sheer weight of its consequences. A facade they have spent so long trying to build, so long attempting to set up. . . . only for it all to fall.

Adrien doesn’t know what Marinette’s reaction to him will be. He’s been selfish. He’s been dishonest.

_But she’s been dishonest, too._

He’s not mad about it, obviously. After all, he’s also in the same position she is. He can imagine this is eating her up in the same way it’s hurting him, too.

Yet all he can think about is how much time they’ve wasted already. If only he confessed earlier, if only she told him about her feelings earlier, if only they _tried_ to communicate earlier. . . .

Adrien lets out a sigh as he shakes the thoughts from his mind. There’s no use in dwelling on it now, but this is the reason he has to _try,_ right? How will he know if he has any time left with Marinette if he doesn’t try?

He may not be able to change the past. But he can shape his future. 

With this thought in mind, he takes a deep breath. With this thought in mind, standing several meters away on the Pont des Arts, he calls out to her.

He can shape _their_ future.

All he has to do is try.

“Marinette?”

His tone is soft, and yet, he watches as suddenly, she stiffens at his voice. Adrien’s breath catches in his throat. She slowly turns around to face him.

Even in the rain, even as she stands there, obviously broken and hurt, in his eyes, she’s still beautiful.

And he hates that he’s the one causing her this pain.

“Hi,” she says quietly, using a hand to brush her hair away from her eyes. She avoids his eyes.

“Hi,” he whispers back, “can we talk?”

_Please talk to me._

Marinette looks away from him, biting her lip as if she’s unsure. Adrien feels himself falter at her hesitation.

Would it be right to try to talk with her when she’s clearly so distraught? Perhaps this is a bad idea. Perhaps giving her space now would be better. Maybe this isn’t the best time after all.

As he contemplates this, his gaze falls on the discarded umbrella she’s left laying on the ground.

A memory from years ago suddenly flashes through his mind.

_He’d held out his hand, a black umbrella wrapped securely around his fingers. He watched as she hesitated for just the slightest moment, before reaching out. Their fingers briefly brushed against one another’s. He’d jolted at the touch, but soon enough, the umbrella was in her possession._

Adrien finds himself smiling as he walks over to pick up the umbrella.

_She’d smiled back back at him._

He opens it. At the sound, Marinette looks over at him in surprise.

_They’d stared at each other with equally awkward grins, smiling right until the umbrella had accidentally closed right on her head._

Adrien lifts the umbrella over his head, and in an instant, he no longer feels the rain against him. He turns towards her.

_He’d simply blinked at her in disbelief, and, when she sheepishly peeked out from under the umbrella, he burst out laughing._

He holds out the umbrella in the same manner he’d done so all those years ago.

_He’d thought she was cute that day._

“Here,” he says, unable to wipe the smile off of his face, “if you don’t want to talk now, that’s okay. But at least take this to stay dry.”

Maybe he’s so caught up in his own mind, or perhaps he’s just imagining the tiny glimpse of hope in her eyes as they stare at each other. Maybe he’s being just a bit more optimistic than he should be realistically.

But Adrien _knows_ Marinette. He knows her more than he knows himself at times.

And to him, at least, watching at the way she looks at him, there is no doubt the memory in his mind is running through hers, too.

And suddenly, her face crumbles.

Marinette reaches out, her hand shaking as she reaches out to grasp the umbrella. Their fingers brush against each other’s; just like the way they did all those years ago, but this time, it’s different in a way Adrien can barely put into words.

(It’s different because then, this moment had let them move forward.)

(It’s different because now, their relationship could possibly move back.)

Soon enough, the umbrella is in her grasp, and the rain hits his head and shoulders once more.

Marinette glances at him.

Adrien’s smile falters.

She watches as he gives her one last soft smile, before readying himself to turn and walk away.

Thunder crackles in the air above them.

_Maybe it is over, after all._

But just as he takes a step away, just as he’s about to walk past this moment and past the girl he loves, he feels a tug, and he’s pulled backwards. He gasps in surprise.

He’s no longer under the rain.

He turns.

She looks up at him, her gaze whole and broken all at once, a single phrase making its way from her lips as the two of them stand together under the umbrella.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispers, “I’m so, so sorry.”

Adrien can see the distress in her expression. He can see the sorrow and the hurt and the pain, but most of all. . . .

There’s guilt.

“What are you apologizing for?” he whispers.

“I wasn’t honest. I lied to you. I told you I didn’t have any feelings for you when we went into this relationship and it. . . . was a lie. Marinette paused, taking in a shaky breath, attempting to hold in the tears. “I. . . . I was lying to you, and to myself. I’m so, _so_ sorry I lied.”

_A lie._

Adrien sees her hand—the one that’s holding the umbrella up—tremble, and he automatically finds himself reaching out to steady it. His fingers wrap around hers. He shakes his head when she looks up at him.

“It’s my fault,” he murmurs. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. It’s my fault this happened in the first place. It’s my fault because I’m the one that put you through this, and—”

“It’s _not_ your fault, Adrien,” Marinette says, “it’s not.”

“How can you say that?” he asks. “I was the one that asked you to do this in the first place.”

_I was selfish._

“No, it’s my fault because I’m the one that agreed.”

_She was selfish, too._

And the two of them could go in circles forever, he knows. They could go in circles for ages about who’s really at fault, about who actually started it all.

But in the end, is there really only one person at fault? They both contributed to the hurt they went through, didn’t they?

It’s why when they both say, “I’m sorry,” at the same time, Adrien feels himself softly laugh.

Because this is so, _so_ stupid, is it not? It’s their fault they’re in this position. There is no one else they can blame but themselves. Saying _sorry_ over and over again isn’t going to change anything.

And Marinette, catching his laughter, laughs just the slightest bit, too. They look at each other, sharing awkward smiles, before her laughter turns into something entirely different, and then there are tears in her eyes as she lets out a sob, one that holds happiness and pain all at once, and Adrien feels tears gather in his eyes, too.

He holds out an arm, letting Marinette melt into his embrace, and they breathe together, shaking as they let their tears fall like the rain all around them.

They stand there, the umbrella barely shielding them as they hold onto each other. Just the two of them, with no one else around.

They’ve been so, _so_ stupid. There are so many moments they could’ve had, so many things they could’ve done, if they’d just been honest with each other.

But there’s no use dwelling it that now, Adrien thinks as he holds her. Of course, he’ll cherish the moments he’s had with her throughout the past couple of years; as Ladybug and Chat Noir, as teenagers who were just trying to figure out life, as adults who’ve tried their hardest to put the pieces back together after everything fell apart with Hawk Moth’s defeat.

Yet in the end, what’s more important now is moving forward. The past has hurt them, but _learning_ from it is what matters. It means being honest. It means doing as much as they can to make sure the other is being heard.

That is, if they even choose to continue their relationship from here.

It feels like an eternity, or it even could’ve been a few seconds. Adrien doesn’t know how much time has passed, but Marinette finally pulls away, he lets her go. She sniffs as she carefully brushes away the rest of her tears and looks up at him.

_This could be it._

Adrien can’t even begin to describe the emotions he feels when he thinks about her. The love, the hope, the yearning. The kindness and support he gets from being by her side. He can’t imagine him without her. He can’t imagine _being_ without her, because he loves her so, _so_ much—

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I? For wanting a chance with someone who I’ll never have?”

His thoughts stop in their tracks, and he looks at her in astonishment. “What do you mean?”

Marinette peers up at him. The tears have stopped falling, and yet, the dejection in her eyes is as clear as day.

“I’m in love with someone,” she says slowly, “who doesn’t love me back.”

_Why would she even think—_

And that’s when he realizes.

“No,” he breathes, shaking his head, “no, no.”

Adrien hasn’t told her yet.

He hasn’t told her the way his heart beats faster whenever she’s around. He hasn’t told her what she does to him when she smiles, or the joy he feels when they spend time together. He hasn’t told her how grateful he is to have her in his life, he hasn’t told her the way he’s felt for _years,_ he hasn’t told her—

He hasn’t told Marinette he _loves_ her.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Adrien murmurs, clenching his fingers tightly against hers where they hold the umbrella, “but I don’t want this to be over. I don’t want to let you go.”

_Because you hold me when I’m hurt._

_Because you support me whenever I need it._

_Because you stay by my side even when no one else is there._

“Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Marinette gasps, and he can see tears gathering in her eyes once again.

And Adrien suddenly remembers the ring he’s holding, the one he and Marinette had picked out all those weeks ago as they planned this. He remembers his dreams of one day slipping the ring on her finger for _real,_ with _real_ feelings between them, and maybe one day having a _real_ wedding and a _real_ future together.

Maybe he’s being foolish. Maybe he’s an idiot, perhaps he’s being too optimistic.

But he finds himself stepping away from her, away from the cover of the umbrella. He finds himself getting down on one knee, finds himself holding out the ring, and he kneels there, right in the rain, with no one else but Marinette around to see.

Unplanned. Unexpected.

_Real._

The umbrella clatters to the ground as she lets it go. Marinette stares at him in shock. “Adrien, what are you—”

“I’ve been in love with you for years,” he whispers. “You’re my future, and I can think of no one else I want to spend my life with.”

Maybe he’s moving too fast. Maybe, considering the fact they’d just realized the other has feelings for them, they should take it slower. Perhaps this isn’t the right thing to do at this moment.

That’s what the logical part of Adrien says, anyways. To take it slow. To take it easy.

But his heart tells him that this is _Marinette._ He’s known her for years, fought by her side for years, and he knows her, she knows him, they are halves that complete each other as a whole, and now they _know._

He loves her.

She loves him.

All that had been missing along the way is communication.

“Will you marry me?”

And Adrien’s always been one to follow his heart.

Marinette simply stares at first, as if she can’t believe what he’d just said. But, as he continues to stay there, unmoving, holding out the ring, she slowly seems to realize that this is _real,_ that he truly does mean it. She makes a muffled sound as she buries her face in her hands, attempting to suppress her tears.

But he continues to wait. He’ll always wait.

So he waits.

And waits.

And—

“Yes,” she croaks, not looking up from her hands, “yes.”

That’s the only thing he needs to hear.

In an instant, Adrien gets to his feet and reaches out to her, gently removing her hands from her face. He smiles as she looks up at him, tear-streaked face and all, and he takes her left hand and holds it in his as he gently slips the ring on her finger.

They both stare for a minute in disbelief, as if they can hardly believe this is happening. They stand on the Pont des Arts in the rain, they stand there looking at each other as the rain slowly begins to cease.

The two of them stand there as the canvas is wiped anew in favor of a new beginning. And, as they finally snap out of the shock and Marinette pulls him down into a kiss, Adrien returns it, thinking about how far they’ve come.

Because after all, despite everything that has happened, they’re each other’s futures. And in the end, they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the two of them get sick after having been under the rain for so long (because of course they do), but luckily they have each other to nurse themselves back to health :P
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If you're interested, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It’s a lovely community filled with even lovelier people <3


End file.
